


Please Stop The Roller Coaster, I Want To Get Off

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [114]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Postpartum Depression, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: A routine visit to the pediatrician with the twins brings to light concerns about Nate's development.





	Please Stop The Roller Coaster, I Want To Get Off

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further. 
> 
> The focus of this story is not Felicity or her postpartum, but it is part of the story. This will be the last fic set during this time period that is not from Felicity's POV. Her silence is intentional. I want you to be as concerned, frustrated and confused by her silence as Tommy and Oliver are.
> 
> I would like to thank ENSM31, a longtime reader, who was kind enough to gift me with the title art premiering with this fic. I love it! <3 I could gush for paragraphs about how wonderful ENSM31is. She is a champion of this series and has single handedly recruited readers to this series by wearing them down. 
> 
> This installment is 94/114. The installment list has grown too long for the notes section. You can now find the chronological list for the series, with hyperlinks, at http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019
> 
> If you are new to the series, welcome.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

Artwork by ENSM31

 

Oliver began to rub his fingers together as he watched Dr. Mary examine the twins. Gone was her usually easy smile and banter. Something was wrong. Tommy seemed oblivious to the change in the doctor’s demeanor. He was smiling and cooing at the twins to keep them calm for the doctor’s exam.

Dr. Mary placed her stethoscope around her neck and smiled tightly at Tommy and Oliver, “Once the twins are dressed, I’ll meet you in my office.”

“Thanks, doc,” Tommy smiled as he lifted a fussing Prue into his arms. “We’ll be five minutes.”

As soon as the door closed behind the doctor, Oliver said, “Something’s wrong.”

Tommy’s brow furrowed, “Nothing’s wrong. Prue gained one pound and seven ounces this week. She’s doing great since her surgery. Aren’t you sweet pea?”

“Mary was acting funny. She didn’t make eye contact,” Oliver said as he pulled Nate’s shirt over his head.

“Ollie, don’t borrow trouble. We have enough going on without you looking for more,” Tommy said as he finished snapping Prue’s pants closed.

Oliver wasn’t looking to borrow trouble and he was a little hurt his husband would accuse him of it. It had been seven weeks since they almost lost Prue and Felicity’s postpartum depression had only gotten worse. Felicity had been unable to get out of bed that morning, which was why only Oliver and Tommy were at the twin’s checkup. “I don’t want anything to be wrong.”

Tommy sighed, “I’m sorry. I know you don’t.” He reached out and squeezed his husband’s hand, “Everything is going to be fine.”

 

Mary folded her hands on her desk, “Prue’s doing really well. I think we’ve finally turned the corner with her.”

A huge grin split Tommy’s face and he looked to his husband, “See, nothing to worry about.” He kissed the top of their daughter’s head, “You’re doing great, sweet pea.”

Oliver wished he shared his husband’s enthusiasm. He braced himself for the doctor’s bad news, “But?”

“But?” Pain washed across Tommy’s face. “No, buts. Right doc?”

Mary gave a small smile to Tommy, “I’m very happy with Prue’s progress.”

Oliver’s hands tightened protectively around his son. Nate was sitting quietly on Oliver’s lap, chewing on one of his hands. “Nate?”

Mary nodded, “I don’t want to alarm you, but I’m concerned that Nate is unable to track with his eyes.”

“What?” Tommy looked over at his son.

“Nate doesn’t follow the movement of an object with his eyes,” Mary explained.

Mary rose from her desk with a colorful cloth doll. She leaned against her desk and held it in front of Prue. Prue reached for the doll. The doctor moved it from side to side and up and down. Prue followed the movement with her eyes and continued to reach for the toy. Mary smiled at Prue and handed her the doll. Mary picked up an identical doll and held it in front of Nate. Their son didn’t react. He continued to chew on his hand as Mary moved the colorful toy back and forth.

“Nate,” Mary called.

The five-month-old turned his head toward the sound of the doctor’s voice. She held the doll up and moved it in front of his eyes. Nate sat looking in the direction of the doctor before he turned back towards Oliver and rested his head against his dad’s chest.

Oliver took the doll from the doctor and held it in front of his son, “Nate, do you want to play with the doll?”

Nate looked up at his dad, but didn’t make a move towards the toy.

Oliver moved the doll closer and brushed it against Nate’s hands. Nate grabbed hold of the toy and smiled as he began to shake it back and forth.

When Oliver looked up from his son, Mary had returned to her chair and Tommy looked decidedly worried. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m hopeful that Nate needs glasses,” Mary answered. 

“But you’re worried it could be something more?” Oliver felt light headed. Everything with Prue had just stopped being terrifying. He wasn’t prepared for another crisis with another child.

“Nate was born prematurely and he had a high fever with seizures. I’m concerned that he might have a neurological impairment.”

Tommy stood up and bounced Prue in his arms, “No, he’s fine.”

“Tommy,” Oliver held a hand out to his husband. He wasn’t prepared to hear that there was potentially something wrong with their son any more than his husband was, but denial wasn’t going to help anyone.

Tommy took hold of Oliver’s hand and told him, “Nate’s fine. He doesn’t have neurological problems. He smiles. He laughs.”

“Tommy,” Mary said, “I think Nate needs glasses, but I want you to be prepared that this might be something more.”

“What do we do next?” Oliver asked as he squeezed Tommy’s hand for strength. “Make an appointment with a neurologist.”

The doctor shook her head, “No, first, I want you to take him to a pediatric ophthalmologist. If the doctor says he needs glasses, problem solved. If it isn’t Nate’s vision, we’ll make an appointment with a neurologist.” She held out a piece of paper and Tommy let go of Oliver’s hand to take it. “Dr. Reynolds’ office is across the street from Starling Children’s Hospital. He’s great with kids.”

“Thanks, doc,” Tommy said with a tight smile. He rested his cheek on the top of Prue’s head and looked at Oliver, “He’s fine. He just needs glasses. Just like his mommy.”

 

Oliver and Tommy sat cross-legged on the sofa with Bobby and Becca between them. Prue was in Oliver’s arms being fed her bottle as Tommy fed Nate. Bobby was nestled against Oliver’s side as he read, _The Lorax_ , to Becca. Oliver lifted his head at the sound of Felicity on the stairs. It was the first time she’d left their room all day.

“Mommy,” Becca said with excitement as she sat up on her knees. She reached out towards Felicity.

“Hi, baby,” she said sleepily. “Is daddy reading to you?”

“I’m reading to her,” Bobby announced. “I can read to you too.”

“Keep reading,” she turned her back to them as she opened the fridge, “I’m listening.”

“Can I make you something, hon?” Oliver offered.

Felicity’s only response was a slight shrug of her shoulders. She was holding a jar of pickles when she closed the refrigerator.

Oliver wrinkled his nose, “Hon, there’s chicken and some steak. I think you should have some protein.”

“Later,” she shuffled over to them with a half sour pickle in her hand.

She dropped onto the other sofa and pulled a blanket over her lap and closed her eyes, “Keep reading, baby.”

Bobby frowned, but settled back next to Oliver and continued to read.

Oliver waited for Felicity to ask about the twins and their appointment, but she sat eating her pickle with her eyes closed. He looked to Tommy who looked as conflicted as he felt. Oliver cleared his throat, “Dr. Mary said Prue is doing really well. She gained weight.”

Felicity hummed her acknowledgment, but didn’t open her eyes.

“She had some concerns about Nate,” Oliver began.

“It looks like our little guy needs glasses,” Tommy finished. “We have an appointment with the ophthalmologist next Tuesday.”

“Okay,” Felicity answered.

“Prue’s still eating. Do you want to finish feeding her?” Oliver asked his wife.

Felicity’s eyes opened and a look of panic washed across her face. She pushed the blanket from her lap, “I’m going to go back upstairs.”

“Wait a minute,” Tommy shifted Nate to his shoulder and moved to stand up. “I’ll make you some dinner.”

She wrinkled her nose, “I’m not really hungry.”

“Don’t you want to hear the end of the story?” Bobby asked.

She gave Bobby a small smile, “Maybe tomorrow, baby. Mommy’s tired.”

Felicity got off the sofa. She hugged and kissed Bobby and Becca before she shuffled from the room.

Bobby and Becca followed her with their eyes. Becca looked like she was about to cry.

“How many thneeds can you get from a truffula tree?” Tommy tapped his finger against the book.

Bobby and Becca’s attention returned to the book in Bobby’s hands. Bobby smoothed the page he was on and started back at the top of the page.

Oliver, not wanting his eldest to see the tears in his eyes, studied Prue’s face intently as she ate.

 

Oliver entered the kitchen to find Tommy scrubbing the inside of the microwave. Late night cleaning was never a good sign. He leaned against the doorway, “Buddy, come back to bed.”

“I can’t sleep,” Tommy responded without removing his head from inside the microwave.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Oliver hopped up on the counter next to the microwave.

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

Oliver placed his hand on Tommy’s shoulder, “What if I need to talk about it?”

Tommy went still beneath Oliver’s hand. He placed his sponge on the counter and looked at Oliver, “What do you want to talk about?”

“For starters,” Oliver tugged on Tommy’s hips until he was standing between his legs, “why are we lying to Felicity.”

“We’re not lying. We told her that Nate probably needs to get glasses.”

Oliver tried to catch his husband’s eyes, “We didn’t tell her that there’s a chance that it’s more than needing glasses.”

“She’s barely holding on by a thread. Are we going to tell her that there could be something seriously wrong, when he just needs glasses? I don’t want to worry her for nothing.”

“And if it isn’t, and she asks us how long we knew?” Oliver challenged. He understood Tommy’s reluctance to tell Felicity the truth, but he also hated lying to their wife.

“She won’t ask,” Tommy said testily. “She didn’t ask how their appointment went. I don’t even think she heard that we have an appointment with the ophthalmologist next week.” He rested his forehead against Oliver’s, “I feel like we’re drowning.”

“I know,” Oliver pulled Tommy into his arms.

Tommy rested his head onto Oliver’s shoulder, “It feels like every time we catch our breath, we get pulled back under.”

Oliver knew exactly how Tommy felt. He was feeling the same thing. From the moment they decided to get pregnant for a third time, it felt like they’d been on an underwater roller coaster that barely broke the surface to let them breathe before it plummeted them back into dark frigid water. “The only way we’re going to survive this together is by going through it together.”

“I feel like we’re failing her. Our focus needs to be on her, but it’s hard to do when we’re dealing with one kid related crisis after another. It’s been eight weeks since the new meds and she’s not improving.”

“I know. I’m going to go with her to her next appointment – talk with her doctor, see what our options are.”

“The doctor needs to try something different. She can’t keep going on like this,” Tommy’s hands sought the comforting warmth of Oliver’s back.

“The doctor is going to help us figure it out,” Oliver said confidently.

“I’m sorry,” Tommy nuzzled Oliver’s neck.

“For what?”

“For every time I made you worry about me – for every time I stopped taking my meds. I understand what Felicity is struggling with, but for the first time, I understand what it’s like to be where you are. It sucks feeling helpless.” Tommy lifted his head to look at Oliver, “Thank you for never giving up on me.”

Oliver kissed Tommy softly, “You never have to thank me. I’ll never give up on you and we’re not going to give up on Felicity.”

“I think he’ll look good in red,” Tommy randomly said.

Oliver shook his head in confusion, “Who will look good in red?”

“Nate,” Tommy stepped back and closed the microwave door. “I was thinking what color glasses we should get him. I think blue will make his eyes pop, but I think red will be cuter.”

Oliver was amazed by Tommy’s single-mindedness. “How do you know that it’s glasses?”

Tommy shrugged, “We have four children. Nate is developing just like Bobby and Becca. He’s a typical baby. He might not have tracked that doll, but once you put it in his hands, he interacted with it just fine. There is nothing wrong with our son that a pair of glasses can’t fix.”

Oliver studied his husband and didn’t see any doubt. Tommy wasn’t saying it to make them feel better, he was saying it, because he believed it to be true. Oliver was never one to be blindly optimistic, but under their current circumstances, he really wanted to be.

 

Oliver watched as Dr. Reynolds placed a pair of red framed goggles over Nate’s head. Nate squirmed on Tommy’s lap as the doctor adjusted the straps. Nate’s blue eyes looked like giant saucer’s behind the lenses.

The doctor held up a set of colorful plastic keys and shook them in front of Nate. Nate reached for the keys. The doctor moved the keys up and down and from side to side. Nate never took his eyes from the toy.

“Okay, mom and dads, I think we’re all set,” Dr. Reynolds stepped away from Nate. “I think your son would like to see what you all look like.”

Oliver knelt in front of his son, “Hi, Nate.”

Nate’s eyes went wide and his face lit up with a huge smile. He made a high-pitched squeal and reached his hands towards his dad.

Oliver laughed at the look of sheer delight on his son’s face. He kissed Nate’s hands, “What do you think, little man?”

Nate’s eyes traveled from Oliver’s face and swept the room. His eyes stopped on Felicity. She smiled at their son and held out her arms, “Hi, monkey.”

Nate grunted and bounced on Tommy’s lap with excitement. He lunged forward and only Tommy’s firm grip kept their five-month-old from toppling onto the floor.

“Hi, baby,” Felicity lifted Nate into her arms. “You look so handsome in your glasses.”

Nate grabbed hold of Felicity’s glasses and pulled them from her face with a happy grunt.

“Buddy, mommy needs her glasses too,” Tommy said to their son.

Nate froze and then turned towards the sound of Tommy’s voice. He stared at Tommy.

Tommy smiled at their son and ran a finger down his cheek, “Hi, sweetheart.”

Nate’s eyes went wide and he threw his head back and laughed.

“Hey,” Tommy said with mock outrage, “I don’t look that funny.”

Nate grunted and grabbed Tommy’s hands. If not for Oliver’s quick reflexes, Felicity’s glasses would’ve landed on the floor.

“I think we can safely say, it’s a vision problem,” Dr. Reynolds said kindly.

Oliver extended his hand towards the doctor, “Thank you.”

“Take your time,” the doctor shook Oliver’s hand in return. He waved to Felicity and Tommy and then stepped out of the exam room.

Oliver lifted Prue from the carriage and brought her over to Tommy and Nate. “Hey, Nate,” he smiled when his son looked up at him, “say, hi to Prue.”

Oliver knelt so Prue and Nate were eye level. Nate looked from Oliver to Prue and he made a grunting noise. Prue squeaked in response and Nate grabbed for his sister. Prue’s hands were instantly inspecting Nate’s new glasses as Nate made excited noises as he touched his twin’s face. Prue smiled and Nate smiled in response.

Oliver laughed as he watched and listened to his babies as they chattered away at one another like a pair of monkeys at the zoo. “I swear they talk to one another,” Oliver grinned at Felicity.

She nodded with a faraway look on her face.

“They’re probably conspiring against us,” Tommy teased. “We won’t know what they’re up to until it’s too late. The great crib escape of 2028.”

Nate and Prue began to giggle as if they understood Tommy’s prediction.

Oliver stood up and returned Prue to the stroller. He took Nate from Tommy and placed him into the stroller, “What do you think, monkey? Do you want to go home and see Bobby and Becca?” Nate waved his arms with excitement. “They’re not here. You’ll see them when we get home.”

Oliver felt lighter with another potential crisis behind them. He held out his hand to Felicity, “Come on, hon. Let’s go home.”

Felicity leaned heavily against Oliver and they followed Tommy pushing the stroller. The excursion out of the house had taken its toll on her, she appeared exhausted. He tucked Felicity closer into his side and kissed the top of her head. He wished he knew what to do to help her. Even though she was warm beneath his fingers, it was like she wasn’t there anymore. They needed to help her find her way back to them. He wished the answer to Felicity’s situation was as simple as a new pair of glasses.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> I returned to over 1000 emails at work. I was tempted to throw my computer from the top of the building.
> 
> Prompt requests are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
